What if Mr Darcy refused to take no for an answer?
by ClassicsRetold1987
Summary: What if Mr Darcy refused to take no for an answer? What if he didn't storm out after Lizzy refused his first proposal but stayed to try and convince her through pleasurable means? Very out of character Darcy. Warning - dubious consent. Mature.
1. Chapter 1

_Elizabeth felt herself growing more angry every moment; yet she tried to the utmost to speak with composure when she said,_

_``You are mistaken, Mr Darcy, if you suppose that the mode of your declaration affected me in any other way, than as it spared me the concern which I might have felt in refusing you, had you behaved in a more gentleman-like manner.''_

_She saw him start at this, but he said nothing, and she continued,_

_``You could not have made me the offer of your hand in any possible way that would have tempted me to accept it.''_

_Again his astonishment was obvious; and he looked at her with an expression of mingled incredulity and mortification. She went on._

_``From the very beginning, from the first moment I may almost say, of my acquaintance with you, your manners, impressing me with the fullest belief of your arrogance, your conceit, and your selfish disdain of the feelings of others, were such as to form that ground-work of disapprobation, on which succeeding events have built so immoveable a dislike; and I had not known you a month before I felt that you were the last man in the world whom I could ever be prevailed on to marry.''_

…..

Mr Darcy stared at her with a furious expression and turned to leave the room but as his hand reached the for the door handle, he stopped and looked so intently over his shoulder at her that she suddenly felt naked before him. He turned around and walked towards her, his shoulders stiff with anger and longing and said, "Miss Bennett, you must marry me. You will marry me!' declared Mr Darcy and suddenly grabbed her shoulders to bring her into a hard kiss.

He pulled back from her shocked face and told her 'if Jane really loves Bingley I will make sure he returns to Netherfield and as for Wickham he has completely misled you as to my treatment of him. He refused the living my father put aside for him and was amply compensated for it. After squandering the £3000 I gifted him, he tried to elope with my fifteen year old sister and her considerable dowry. Now stop this and agree to marry me!'

'Mr Darcy', Elizabeth cried 'unhand me, how dare you!'

'I do dare Lizzy. One way or another, by the time I've left this room you will have agreed to be my wife' and having said this Mr Darcy pulled her closer and forced his lips against hers. Lizzy tried to push him away, but he was so strong and she felt so overwhelmed by the situation. Mr Darcy in love with her and Wickham a liar! How could this be true?

Mr Darcy's grip was hard on her shoulders as he began to kiss down her neck, 'say yes, Lizzy, say yes!'

'Stop this! I will not marry you, we are not the least bit compatible and you are no gentleman'. Mr Darcy looked down at Lizzy and whatever little restraint he had left snapped, he grabbed her by the waist, picked her up and carried her to the closest chaise lounge as she struggled against him. Placing her on the chaise lounge he immediately covered her body with his, resting between her legs and trapped both of her hands with one of his. 'You've said quite enough Madam, now be quiet and let me show you how good we could be together', he said and promptly untied his cravat pushed it into her angry mouth to quieten her. 'Sshh be quiet dearest, we would not want the maid to discover us thus. Then again, maybe I should let you scream, we would have to marry very quickly then. And marry we will my love'.

He kissed from below her ear down to her collarbone and continued on to the swell of her full breasts. He used his free hand to pull the top of her dress down to gain access to her breasts, alternating hot kisses and licks between them.

'I knew they would be beautiful Lizzy, but not this much. Perfect. Exquisite'.

Lizzy was in turmoil, she was furious with this outrageous behaviour, but also very aware of the hot heat between her legs. Surely he would not go that far?

As Mr Darcy continued to nuzzle her chest, Lizzy felt her own lust grow. Who could have thought that he would be so passionate? He had seemed so cold and frigid until now.

His hand travelled down the length of her body, squeezing along the way until he found the end of her dress and pulled it up to her waist, exposing her to him. Lizzy struggled against this, but then remembered the maid who might be close by, and they could not be found like this!

His hand reach down between her legs and softly stroked her, finding her hot and wet for him, 'you are not so indifferent to my charms as you like to think, give in now, and I will try to behave myself. Will you marry me Lizzy?'

Lizzy shook her head and kicked at him ineffectually, embarrassed that her body was betraying her so.

'No? Then let me show what we will do every day together once you agree to be Mrs Darcy'.

'This is how we will start', he whispered into her ear and stroked her intimately, using his thumb to rub small circles against her clit while slipping a finger deep inside her at the same time, slowly building up the speed until she quietly groaned and stopped fighting him; as she relaxed against him, he quickly built up the speed of his hand until she came shuddering against him.

'I can't wait until we have the time for me to taste you properly Lizzy, but just a little taste now', and proceeded to suck his fingers clean. Shocked by his words and actions, Lizzy stared at him in shock.

'Ready to say yes yet? No?' He said as she shook her head and looked furious again. 'Well let's proceed then' and used his free hand to unbutton his breeches, a difficult task considering his state of arousal and only being able to use one hand.

At last he sprung free and he lowered himself to rub against Lizzy as she squirmed to get away, and then positioned himself at her entrance and looking into her brilliant, dark eyes pushed into her, and whispered softly 'we are as good as married now Lizzy'. He removed his neck tie from her mouth and kissed her deeply as she moaned beneath him, he let go of her hands and grabbed hold of her hair with one hand and a heavy breast with the other and continued to thrust into her.

Lizzy placed her hands on his shoulders and tried to hold on as he smoothly thrust into her, and wondered how this could feel so good with a man that she had disliked so intensely but moments ago? She had certainly felt more strongly about Mr Darcy that she had any other man before – though it had been in dislike, but perhaps she had liked him more than she had ever admit to herself. She had certainly thought him intensely handsome at the Meryton Ball before his comment to Mr Bingley about her 'tolerable' appearance – had her hurt vanity blinded her to his qualities and intensely passionate nature? And this was _so_ intensely pleasurable for her, after the initial pain all she felt was burning, consuming pleasure.

Darcy smiled into Lizzy's shoulder as he felt her hands rest on his shoulders and her legs wrap around his hips; and soon after he felt her tightening around him in pleasure, anticipating her need he increased his speed until she came again and he followed shortly after her, biting her shoulder to quieten his pleasure.

As they lay panting on the chaise lounge, his sanity slowly returned to him and he looked down at her sweet, flushed face and asked her again, 'marry me Lizzy?'

'I thought we were already married Mr Darcy?' She was furious, happy, aroused and completely confused. How could her trip to Rosings finish with a proposal, being compromised by and then engaged to Mr Darcy? They would have to marry now – and there did seem to be some unexpected benefits to being Mrs Darcy…

'I'm glad you've finally seen reason, my love', said Mr Darcy and kissed her softly. After a moment, he stood up and said 'I travel to London tomorrow and from there straight to Longbourne to speak to your father. Do not worry Lizzy we are more compatible than you think and I will make you happy. Tell no one of our betrothal until I return for you, my aunt will not be pleased by the news' and having buttoned his breeches and smoothed his hair in the mirror above the mantelpiece, he bent down and kissed her hand, 'I shall see you very soon, Lizzy' and with that left her to return to Rosings and begin making plans for their wedding.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

After Mr Darcy left the room, Lizzy sat up still in a daze and with clumsy hands tidied her clothing and hair while trying to comprehend everything that had happened the last hour.

How could a planned evening of solitary reading end with her being compromised, seduced and now engaged to Mr Darcy? A sudden though, struck her cold, what if he didn't return? What if he had been insincere in his intentions? Their engagement was hardly reached through traditional methods…

Lizzy blushed to think of how her body had reacted to Mr Darcy and his nimble fingers, innocent as she had been she realised that her betrothed seemed to be very experienced in such matters - perhaps he kept a mistress? The thought of Darcy with another woman made her feel ill, if such a woman existed, surely he would end their connection now he was engaged? Lizzy resolved to question him about his past lovers.

Had it simply been Mr Darcy's expertise that had made her behave in such a manner? Or perhaps she had felt an attraction towards his person that she had hitherto been unaware of? She had certainly thought him handsome when she saw him at the Meryton Ball, before his poor manners had turned her initial approval to dislike. And when Mr Darcy had first kissed her she had been furious but also curiously excited - perhaps all of their arguing had been in reality simmering passion? He surely was a most attractive young man, tall with broad shoulders and slender hips that led onto hard thighs…

Had he been telling the truth regarding Mr Wickham's conduct? So much of her dislike had been founded on his alleged treatment of Mr Wickham, she would have to question him if and when he returned.

And if he did return she must speak to him regarding Jane and Mr Bingley most urgently, he had seemed surprised that her sister had such strong feelings for his friend - perhaps Darcy had been attempting to protect his friend from fortune hunters? Cringing Lizzy thought of her mother's behaviour at the Netherfield Ball, and conceded that Jane's motives to a stranger may have appeared far from disinterested.

Lizzy sat lost in her thoughts until she heard a carriage making its way into the parsonage's drive, and quickly hurried upstairs to bed before Charlotte or Mr Collins could see her dishevelled state.

….

Two days later, Lizzy was walking the same path she had met Mr Darcy on so many times before, smiling as she thought back to her surprise and bewilderment at seeing him so often before when suddenly the flesh and blood Mr Darcy was in front of her and looking at her with the same intense gaze he always had whenever he looked at her, 'I've been wandering the lanes this morning hoping to find you, my love. I have a letter for you, from your father' said Mr Darcy smiling down at her.

Delicately, as if afraid to startle her with a sudden movement Mr Darcy handed her the letter from Mr Bennett.

After quickly reading the Mr Bennett's short letter, Lizzy smiled and said in her usual teasing manner, 'It seems my father has consented to the match, though he is waiting for me to confirm my wishes before he gives his full approval. What do you think he would say Mr Darcy if he knew of your behaviour the other night?'

'I imagine he would either call me out or make us marry on the morrow, rather than in a month. Perhaps I should write and tell him? As I want nothing more than to marry you as soon as possible, dearest.'

His confirmation of their upcoming marriage, calmed the fears Lizzy had endured while she waited for him to return to Rosings and she told him, 'I had worried that you might not return, that you had taken all that you wanted Mr Darcy.'

Mr Darcy suddenly looked furious and gave her the same heated look he had the other night at the parsonage, and taking Lizzy's arm he escorted her deeper into the woods away from the path and intruding eyes.

Dropping his hat on the ground and pushing her gently against an oak tree large enough to shield them both, Mr Darcy leant down and kissed Lizzy softly and then increasingly hard as their passion mounted. Darcy untied the ribbon of her bonnet, removed it and let her drop next to his on the ground and said, 'Elizabeth, I came to Rosings for you and only you. I have thought of no one and nothing else since I left Netherfield. I love you. I have longed for you day and night and knowing that you will soon be my wife fills me with a joy I have never know before! I must apologise for my behaviour the other night, it was not the behaviour of a gentleman. I can offer no explanation, apart from the thought of never having you in my life snapped the little sanity I had let after months of longing for you. I had not planned for my visit to conclude in such a manner…though', he said leaning in closer, 'in the end you did not seem to mind. I seem to remember you being able to barely stop screaming out your pleasure. I knew you would be as passionate as I am Lizzy, so you see we do have something in common after all.'

After this remarkably romantic and highly improper speech, Mr Darcy immediately resumed kissing Lizzy with such ardour that she was soon felt that now familiar heat between her legs, breaking the kiss and pushing Darcy away, she said, 'That was a most improper kiss, Mr Darcy, even if we are engaged now.'

Darcy smiled at her confirming their engagement, he stepped forward and kissed her neck, and softly whispered into her ear, 'That was simply a kiss, my dearest, but I think it's time for another lesson', and looked up at her with a look of mischief she had never seen on his face before.

Lust, anticipation and desire consumed Lizzy.

Mr Darcy stepped back and said, 'Lean against the tree and lift up you skirts, Lizzy, I think it's time you had a very improper kiss, but you must be a good girl for me and be very quiet'. Blushing Lizzy nervously leant back against the oak and lifted her skirts with a confused expression on her face.

'Higher, Lizzy. I don't wish to kiss your lovely knees – at least that's not all I want to kiss. Lift them up to your waist and show me yourself', whispered Mr Darcy, he voice husky and his eyes black with desire.

Lizzy lifted her skirts up to her waist and tried not to tremble too much. What did he plan to do? Kiss her where?

'Very good, now spread your legs for me', said Mr Darcy and Lizzy shyly obliged.

'Even better, now reach down with your hand and part those sweet lips, my love', said Darcy staring at the warm centre between Lizzy's legs with a heated expression. Looking up, Darcy saw that Elizabeth's face and chest were crimson and she appeared too shocked at his words to react.

'Come now, there is no need to by shy with one another', he said as removed his overcoat and dropped it to the ground, 'we shall soon be married and I plan to memorise every inch of your luscious skin…I plan to lick and bite every inch of it as well. Let me see you and you will be well rewarded, my love.'

Feeling overwhelmed and excited at Darcy's words, Lizzy took a deep breath, tucked her skirts into the ribbon of her dress and reached down to part herself for him. Mr Darcy's smile was instant and ecstatic, and then very quickly predatory. He took a step forward and kneeled down in front of her, his face close to where her hand now rested and leant forward to kiss here there very softly. He lifted her hand from her body and kissed it solemnly, then looking up at her with a face like sin he licked her fingers and then turned his attention back to her aching core.

Darcy grabbed her right leg and said, 'Hook it over my shoulder Lizzy and hold onto my hair', burning with anticipation Lizzy readily complied.

'Now for a very improper kiss', said Mr Darcy and preceded to alternate between licking and gently sucking on her throbbing clit, building up the speed until she thought her heart would give out in pleasure only to slow down to the softest kisses, then only to build up the pace again. He kept going, occasionally groaning her name against her core and seeming in no rush to finish.

Lizzy held her onto his hair and tried to be as quiet as she could, but she was soon groaning and calling out his name until Darcy suddenly stopped, dropped her leg and stood up in front of her, his mouth and chin wet with her pleasure. 'It seems you cannot be a good girl, I shall have to quieten you', he said and took his cravat off to quieten her mouth with, then knelt down again, hooking her leg over his shoulder as he went back to kissing her.

Darcy gradually built up the speed until her legs were shaking and then slipped two fingers inside her, using his mouth and hand at same time until her body went still and shook as he tasted her orgasm.

Darcy grabbed her arms as her body went limp and supported her against the tree, 'That is my favourite type of kiss, Lizzy and one I plan to do often once we're home at Pemberley. How sweet you taste', he whispered to her.

'Now be a good girl, turn around and brace your arms against the tree', said Mr Darcy as he undid the buttons of his breeches, 'hurry, my love I can barely stand to not be inside you any longer.'

As soon as Elizabeth braced herself against the tree, Mr Darcy grabbed her hips and slid into her wet core. He moved quickly inside her and Lizzy soon felt her own pleasure building again and shortly after they came heatedly together against the tree.

Mr Darcy shakily stood up straight, turned Elizabeth around and lifted her into his arms. Sitting down against the oak with his love in his arms, Darcy said, 'Now my darling, there are a few things we should discuss before we return to civilised society.'


	3. Chapter 3

'Yes, I have few things to discuss with you as well Mr Darcy', replied Lizzy.

'Won't you call Fitzwilliam or Darcy? We are engaged now.'

'Fitzwilliam is quite a mouthful, perhaps I shall call you William when you are good and Darcy when you are misbehaving.'

'Yes, I suppose I am mouthful', said Darcy with a dark look at her plump lips, 'would you rather I call you Elizabeth or Lizzy?'

'I think you just said something scandalously suggestive, but you will have to enlighten me to your meaning – perhaps another time though, you need little encouragement to misbehave. And I liked to be called both Elizabeth and Lizzy, variety is the spice of life after all', she replied.

'Yes, another time Lizzy and I am sure you will be a most apt pupil', said Darcy and with a heated look continued, 'now let me tell you what I have been up to the last two days. I called on Bingley while in town and confessed to him that your sister is in London and that I and his sisters had concealed her being so. He was very angry, Lizzy but forgave me when I explained that I had honestly thought Miss Bennett indifferent and hoped to protect his feelings.

I told him that I was on my way to Longbourne to speak to your father and hoped to be formally engaged to you very soon. I also heavily hinted that I understood from a reliable source that I had been quite wrong regarding your sister's feelings and he should take himself to Gracechurch Street as soon as his carriage could take him. I hope they will soon be engaged.'

'I hope so too, it would make Jane so happy. Though I think my mother might lose what's left of her sanity if she has to plan two weddings in one year', Lizzy said with a laugh and then suddenly remembered Darcy's proclamation that they would be married in a month, she looked at him very seriously and said, 'what do you mean earlier that we will be married in one month?'

'I want you with me at Pemberley as soon as possible. I had planned to push for a short engagement before our…disagreement and now I think marrying as quickly as possible would be prudent, don't you my love?'

Blushing Lizzy said, 'Yes, a month does seem prudent after all, particularly considering this recent misbehaviour. I had no idea you would be so improper as soon as you caught me alone.'

'I hope you are not teasing me, Lizzy. Keep this up and it might be time for another lesson', Darcy replied and stared at her intensely, as he had so often done before.

'I always thought your gaze was meant in disapproval before, now I know it is lust I do not know how I shall compose myself in company when you gaze at me so.'

'It was me struggling to control myself around you, and in the future I hope you shall squirm in your seat when I look at you so, and make an excuse for us to leave early so I can have you as quickly as possible. Now, before you distract me further I shall finish telling you of my travels.' Darcy leaned in and kissed her softly, before continuing, 'your father was very shocked when I called on him and laughed when I told him you had agreed to marry me. In fact, it took a serious amount of convincing before he would believe me.'

'I can imagine he teased you most mercilessly, I am his favourite you know and I fear he had not yet forgiven your slight at the Meryton Ball.'

'My slight?'

'That I was not handsome enough to tempt you – that you seem to have changed your mind in that regard.'

For once, Mr Darcy blushed, 'I had not realised that you had heard me. I was in a foul mood that evening and wished to discourage Bingley from his endeavours that I dance with strangers. I did not even look at you before I said that you could not tempt me. When I did look at you later that evening, believe me Lizzy you very much tempted me. Forgive me?' he asked hopefully.

'Yes, I'm sure my father has punished you enough. But how did you convince him to give his consent? And agree to our marrying in just one month?'

'I numerated your many charms and told him how much I loved and admired you, and that seemed to soften him towards me. I also explained that my Aunt would not be pleased and a short engagement would allow her less time to make a fuss. After hearing that my Aunt was not inclined to wish us joy, he asks that you return home as soon as possible and I think that would be for the best.'

'Your Aunt will be very angry?'

'Furious, she has been trying to convince me to marry Anne for years!'

'And if we hadn't met, would you have?'

'No. I love Anne only as a cousin and friend, there is no passion between us and we would not make one another happy. I hope her mother allows her enough freedom in the future to meet someone better suited to her. I plan to tell my Aunt of our betrothal this evening and I think it best that we travel to London in the morning.'

'Yes, I think that would be wise. I'll spend the night with my aunt and uncle in London and hopefully travel back to Longbourne with Jane the following day. Perhaps she will be engaged as well? I hope Mr Bingley promised not to reveal our impending engagement? I should like to be the one to tell Jane, she is going to be quite surprised.'

'Bingley promised to keep our engagement a secret until we announce it. He was not quite as surprised as you think Jane will be. He rather enjoyed teasing me about my staring at you and my bad moods once you left Netherfield while we were still in Hertfordshire.'

'Then he is much more perceptive than I. I had absolutely no idea you had any regard for me. I rather imagined you would be soon engaged to Miss Bingley or your cousin.'

'I never had any plans of marrying Miss Bingley. Much as I respect her as my friend's sister, she is the most awful shrew, though she tries to hide it.' Lizzy laughed heartily at this and then tentatively asked, 'and what about other ladies of your acquaintance, William? Will they be disappointed as well?'

'I don't have a mistress if that's what you mean, and if I had I would have ended our arrangement before proposing to you.'

'But you are so knowledgeable…?'

'There are certain ladies that a gentleman of means can visit. Very knowledgeable and discreet ladies. Do not worry about them that is in the past - there has been no one since we met and there no will be else ever again.'

'I wish I had been the first, William, but I am quite content to be the last – and to be put that 'knowledge' of yours to good use.'

Lizzy reached up and kissed him and twisted around until she was sitting in his lap with her thighs on either side of him and promptly kissed his neck.

'What a wanton creature you are', said Mr Darcy as his eyes glowed, 'seducing me again with such a scandalous behaviour and in such a convenient position.'

'Convenient?' she asked in her innocence.

'Why yes, I only need to unbutton my breeches and lift up these pretty skirts and I can slip inside your tightness – would you like that Lizzy?'

'Yes, I would. I imagine there will few opportunities for such behaviour once I am home. I had not realised I could be on top.'

'I can be on top, you can on top, we can been on our sides, you can be on your knees…there are many ways to 'join' as you put it - and I think we should experiment right this minute.'

'Already, it has not been ten minutes? Lizzy asked, bewildered.

'You can do it more than once a day?'

'Yes, and when we are home at Pemberley we shall test just how many times a day, dearest', Darcy said as he tucked her skirts into the ribbon of her dress and the began to slowly stroke the inside of her thighs, his hands slowly getting higher until his right cupped her and he felt the heat there.

He spread his fingers out and used his middle finger to part her and then began gently rubbing that sensitive bundle of nerves, until his fingers felt slick and then pushed two fingers inside while continuing to rub her with his thumb. Lizzy rested her hands on his shoulders and slowly rocked her hips in rhythm with his hand, her eyes closed and lost in the sensations he was creating. As he felt her pleasure grow Darcy pulled her closer, his face resting on her bosom and he covered the top of her breasts with hot kisses as his free hand held Lizzy's in place. Darcy could feel her getting closer and closer to her release, he looked up at her and said, 'look at me, Lizzy. I want to look into your eyes as you find your release.'

She looked down at him, his gaze intense with anticipation, as her pleasure peaked and she called out, 'William!', as he watched her and held onto her hip.

Once she was still Darcy smiled, sucked his fingers and then said, 'how delicious you are, now come here!' and pulled her hips close enough for him to thrust into her.

'What should I do William?'

'Hold onto my shoulders and move against me' and she readily complied, 'that's it Lizzy', he groaned and held onto her hips, helping her move against him.

'Faster Lizzy, faster', he cried loudly.

Lizzy slowed and said in a teasing tone, 'Now Darcy, we must not be discovered, and if you cannot be good I shall have to silence you', mirroring his words from earlier and removed his cravat from the ground beside him and used it to quieten his mouth. Darcy looked at her in surprise and then so hotly that Lizzy suddenly felt afraid, they had stopped moving and for a moment were completely still.

Darcy moved abruptly and she was on her back, and he driving into her so quickly and with such force that Lizzy soon felt lightheaded. He was like a man possessed and as she began to cry out in pleasure he covered her mouth with his hand until she orgasmed violently and he a moment after.

After a moment of heavy breathing, Mr Darcy used his forearms to take his weight off her, pocketed his ruined cravat and looked down at her with such an adoring look that Lizzy was tempted to tease him again if this was the reaction it provoked.

'What a naughty girl you are Lizzy, how much I will enjoy being married to you.'

_Next chapter coming soon._

…


	4. Chapter 4

Lizzy laughed and said, 'you are very naughty yourself, Mr Darcy.'

'Am I Mr Darcy again? I much prefer hearing you call me William.'

'I promised to only call you William when you are being good and considering that you have compromised me twice in the last hour that is very bad behaviour', she laughed again and kissed him, 'I've been gone too long, I should return to the Parsonage and start packing my trunk. When do you plan to break the news to Lady Catherine?'

'As soon as I return to the house. My cousin is aware of our engagement and very happy for us – I even think he is a little jealous, if he was free to marry as he pleased I fear he would have been serious competition for your hand', replied Darcy.

'Never fear, I managed to resist Mr Collins proposal after all, I'm sure I could have resisted your cousin's charms.'

'Mr Collins proposal? When did he propose?' asked Darcy with a furious scowl.

'After the ball at Netherfield. He and Mama were quite insistent that I say yes, but fortunately for you my father supported my decision.'

'I would never have let you marry him, if you had said yes I would have kidnapped you in the night and secreted you away to Gretna Green', he replied and leaned down to nip his beloved's neck.

'But perhaps I would have enjoyed being Mrs Collins. He does pay us ladies so many delightful compliments!' said Lizzy with a mock serious expression on her face.

'You must be teasing me Lizzy, and if we had more time I would put you across my knee and teach you not to be so impertinent, but alas it is time to return and I am now doubly glad that you will be leaving Mr Collins' house in the morning.'

Breaking apart and smoothing their clothes as they stood, Lizzy felt a sudden joy and trepidation to be heading home to Longbourne with Mr Darcy. How surprised her family would be - how much her mother would embarrass her! Seeing her sudden nervousness, Darcy stepped forward and held her soothingly in his arms, 'All will be well Lizzy. We will be married and at Pemberley soon.'

Taking a deep breath and in attempt to lighten the mood she replied, 'I fear that your cravat is quite ruined.'

'Such delights are well worth losing a cravat or two over. In fact I had not realised how useful they could be before', Darcy said with a warm smile.

'I still have so many questions for you, but they must wait until tomorrow. I must hurry back now', said Lizzy and turned in the direction of the Parsonage to leave.

'I shall accompany you back, dearest, I need to speak to Mr Collins.'

'Oh?'

'Yes, he must be informed our engagement and departure in the morning. He is your closest male relative here after all – ridiculous as he is. Do you think Miss Lucas will wish to return to Hertfordshire as well?'

'Hopefully, as travelling alone with you and your cousin would be rather improper.'

'Indeed. Come, let us go back', said Darcy and taking her arm led her back to the path they had so hastily quit earlier.

…

Having seen Mr Darcy escort her friend back to the Parsonage from her walks before Charlotte was not initially suspicious, however after Mr Darcy stopped at the gate and kissed Lizzy's hand she suspected that he had finally made his addresses.

Lady Catherine would not be pleased, but Charlotte was ecstatic for her friend.

…...

After being seated in the front parlour and listening to Mr Collins fawn over him for a few minutes, Mr Darcy stood up and after taking Elizabeth's hand said, 'Thank you Mr Collins, it was my pleasure to escort your fair cousin home, particularly as she has kindly agreed to be my wife.'

'Your wife?' Mr Collins said in a shocked voice, 'but what of your betrothal to Miss de Bourgh, sir?'

'There is no betrothal between my cousin and myself', Darcy replied tersely, 'I travelled to Longbourne yesterday to gain Mr Bennett's consent and will be escorting Miss Bennett home, via London, tomorrow morning. I hope that Miss Lucas will accompany us as chaperone along with my cousin', he concluded looking towards Mrs Collins for her consent.

'Yes, of course Mr Darcy. Mariah would be happy to accompany you. Let me congratulate you on your engagement, I imagine convincing Lizzy to say yes was more difficult than you expected', replied Charlotte with a twinkle in her eyes.

'You are quite right, Mrs Collins. Miss Bennett is a most tenacious young lady.'

'I fear you have found an ally to tease me with Mr Darcy. Mrs Collins is my oldest friend and has a wealth of stories she could tell to embarrass me with', said Elizabeth with a smile.

'Then you must visit Pemberley often Mrs Collins and aid me against Miss Bennett's merciless teasing', said Mr Darcy and turned to include his beloved's silly cousin in the invitation but was surprised to find Mr Collins still prostate in shock with his mouth agape.

'Are you quite well Mr Collins?'

'Mr Darcy! Your Aunt will be most displeased! I beg you to reconsider, before it is too late!'

'It is already too late sir, Miss Bennett is my betrothed and will soon be my wife – and I would advise you to hold your tongue before you say something you regret', replied Mr Darcy in a commanding tone. Turning to Lizzy he said, 'I must return to Rosings and prepare for our departure tomorrow. I look forward to seeing you in the morning. You have made me the happiest of men, Elizabeth' and kissed her hand, paid his compliments to Mrs Collins and left with a last longing over his shoulder at his betrothed.

'Well this has certainly been an eventful visit Lizzy', concluded Charlotte.

…

Mr Collins attempts to ingratiate himself with Mr Darcy, who had considerable patronage in the church and scolding his cousin for her presumptuous match without antagonising her future husband at the same time as the trunks were loaded was to be Elizabeth's only pleasure as they travelled to London.

Darcy had arrived with his cousin clearly in a foul mood, which seemed to darken as their journey continued, as he sat opposite her next to the Colonel. Worried that perhaps he was now regretting their betrothal in the face of his aunt's disapproval, Lizzy had been attempting to please him by conversing animatedly with his cousin so that he might not fear all his family's disapproval of her.

Mr Darcy had rewarded her efforts by glowering at her and retreating to that haughty silence that she remembered so well from their time together at Netherfield. When Mariah had complained of feeling unwell, Mr Darcy had suggested stopping at the next inn and taking some rooms so that the ladies might rest for an hour before continuing onto London, feeling tired herself Elizabeth had readily agreed.

Having been shown to her respective room, after settling Mariah, she was happy to remove her dress, lay on the bed in her chemise and escape William's scowling. Perhaps she should break off the engagement if his aunt's disapproval made him so unhappy? But what if she was already with child? He had certainly compromised her enough to make her so. Lizzy determined to stop dwelling on these depressing thoughts and decided to seek him and talk to him alone before they departed the inn.

Opening her eyes, Lizzy was startled to find Mr Darcy standing over her, still glowering.

He abruptly removed his jacket and said in a strained voice, 'I will not share you, Lizzy!' Following this outburst he proceeded to climb on top of Elizabeth, pulling her skirts up as he went and kissed her deeply. His hand quickly found her centre and touched her until she gasped in pleasure, as soon as she climaxed he pushed inside of her and moved against her quickly.

'I love you. I will not share you. He cannot have you', he murmured against her ear.

'Share me?' she asked in a daze.

'Mine', he whispered and pulled down her chemise and bit her breast below the neckline of her dresses. The sharp pain contrasted with the pleasure he was creating between her legs, an exciting combination and Lizzy cried out in lust. His mouth covered hers again and he took her arms from around his shoulders and pinned them above her head with one of his large hands.

He moved his free hand back to between her legs and rubbed her roughly until she came again, then released her hands, pulled out and turned her onto her stomach, once she was in place he quickly thrust back into her and held onto her breasts as he pounded into her. The gentleness of his hands on her breasts, squeezing, stroking and playing with her nipples was an intoxicating combination with his hard, sharp thrusts into her and when he gently bit her neck at his completion Lizzy cried out in pleasure with him.

They separated to lay next to one another and Lizzy turned onto her side and to ask, 'What on earth provoked that and what do you mean about sharing me?'

Looking slightly calmer but still annoyed, he sullenly replied, 'I have been listening to my cousin sing your praises since I announced our engagement formally last night. He was quite passionate in your defence to our Aunt – she is most seriously displeased as you can imagine, and it was all I could do to stop her calling on you to vent her displeasure.'

'Why should your cousin's support upset you?'

'I had not realised there was such a strong friendship existing betwixt you.'

'Am I to understand that you are jealous of my friendship with your cousin?'

'Do I have not have reason to be jealous? He has made it clear he would have happily made you an offer if he could have – and he has had your attention the entire morning. Tell me immediately, do you prefer him?'

Lizzy laughed at the situation, but quickly stopped when she saw his sombre expression and replied, 'Are you in earnest William? How can believe I prefer your cousin? Yes, we are friends but nothing more and I am sure you are wrong about him having any serious intentions towards me – and had he made his addresses he would have been refused!'

Looking slightly less sullen, but still scowling, Darcy made no replied; frustrated with his irrational jealousy, Lizzy snapped, 'Enough of this! You cannot sulk every time I talk to an attractive man and before you start growling at me again, no I don't think your cousin is more attractive than you, far from it'.

'I am surrounded by other men who want to marry you and I am sick of it. I wish we were at Pemberley.'

'Even when we are at Pemberley, we will not always be alone and you cannot sulk every time I talk to another man – do you really want me to become a submissive mute? If that's what you desire, I suggest you marry your cousin, Anne after all.'

Darcy sighed and leaned back against the pillows, 'You are quite right Lizzy. I am being foolish – but why must Fitzwilliam have all your attentions?'

Looking down at their dishevelled state and her bare legs, Lizzy replied, 'Clearly he does not all have my attentions and I have been making an effort with your cousin this morning as I was worried that your bad mood was due to your Aunt's disapproval – I wanted to show you that I could get along with at least one of your relations. As much as I like your cousin, I only have tender feelings for you.'

Darcy smiled for the first time that day and pulled her into her arms, kissing her softly, 'Tell me more about these tender feelings, my love? Do you really care for me? It was only a few days ago that you told me how much you disliked me.'

'My feelings for you have changed rapidly the last few days. Once you told me the truth regarding Wickham, I realised most of my dislike was based on lies and my own hurt pride – though we will have to work on your manners. I thought you very handsome when I first saw you and I think I have hid that attraction under dislike as you seemed so indifferent to me.'

'So you thought me handsome when we met? If only I had not made that ill thought remark! No wonder you rebuffed my attempts to flirt with you at Netherfield. But do you have warm feelings for me, dearest?

'Yes, very warm – any warmer and this bed would be on fire', Lizzy teasingly replied, but sensing that he needed something more heartfelt she continued, 'I care very much for your William, my feelings are somewhat confused and changing so quickly – but I believe I am very quickly falling in love – though not if you keep up this sulking.'

William pleased with her sentiments smiled and laughed at her teasing. 'I give in – no more sulking, today at least.'

'While we are still alone, I wish to speak to you about my Aunt and Uncle Gardiner. They are very dear to me and they're good opinion is important, I would like you to make every effort of civility to them.'

'Of course.'

'There is no of course about it. You had a bad reputation in Hertfordshire for your haughty manners and I do not want to see it in London.'

'I am not haughty, I am simply aware of my position in society particularly in such a place as Meryton.'

'Yes, and you make everyone else aware of it, your behaviour is as enticing as Miss Bingley's – and frankly embarrassing to me. You must try to at least be civil. You must not use your position to make others feel inferior, it is most unbecoming and one of the primary reasons why I avoided you in the past.'

Looking shocked at this revelation, Darcy replied, 'I shall try to be more civil, Elizabeth, if only to make you happy. Now I should depart before my cousin wanders why stretching my legs is taking so long.'

_So do you think Darcy will behave in London and in Hertfordshire, and more importantly when he has Lizzy alone?_


	5. Chapter 5

'Your walk seems to have done wonders for your mood, cousin', Colonel Fitzwilliam teased Darcy when he returned to the Inn's public rooms, clearly not believing that he had been anywhere but with Miss Bennett after watching him seethe with jealously all morning.

'Poor Miss Bennett, she clearly has no idea how possessive you are!'

Darcy smiled at him and replied, 'I suspect she has an inkling now.'

The Colonel laughed and said, 'She seems to be improving you already, if a kiss and a kind word can you make you smile after your showdown with Lady Catherine this morning.'

Darcy was pleased that the Colonel had no idea how far his kisses had progressed with Elizabeth, he would likely thrash him if he knew, though fighting his cousin held a certain appeal after watching him flirt with his fiancée all morning.

'Our Aunt will learn to hold her tongue concerning Elizabeth or we shall forever be estranged. And trotting Anne out in that ridiculous dress this morning was appalling, surely she must realise her daughter will never be well enough to marry. A child would kill Anne!'

'Very true cousin; and I worry that once you are safely married Lady Catherine will marry her to someone less scrupulous than you. We should speak with my father and see if we can't remove Anne from that intolerable situation once and for all.'

'Agreed.'

…

The ladies joined them shortly afterwards and after a quick luncheon they departed for London. Mariah Lucas quickly fell asleep, and Elizabeth was left to converse with the amicable Colonel and apart from ardent looks a mostly silent Mr Darcy. After their interlude at the Inn, Darcy was content to listen to his beloved and cousin tease one another as they travelled to London; and Lizzy was careful to include him in her smiles and attentions.

…

Upon arriving at Gracechurch Street, Darcy helped the ladies out of the carriage and anxiously waited to see what type of people the Gardiner's would be. After receiving a merry welcome, Lizzy introduced Mr Darcy and Colonel Fitzwilliam to her aunt and uncle, 'May I introduce my travelling companions? This is Mr Darcy and Colonel Fitzwilliam of Derbyshire.'

'A pleasure to meet you both' said Mr Darcy and after bowing to Mrs Gardiner, (who was extremely surprised to find her niece in his company and smiling up at him after their conversations regarding the gentleman in Mertyon), and shaking Mr Gardiner's hand, as the Colonel followed him.

'Aunt and uncle, Mr Darcy is also my fiancée.'

The surprise on their faces was clear, but they recovered quickly and Mrs Gardiner responded first, 'This is most wonderful news! Mr Darcy and Colonel Fitzwilliam, won't you join us for some refreshment before continuing your journey?'

On entering the front parlour Darcy was not surprised to find Bingley seated next to a radiantly happy Jane Bennett, who upon seeing her sister immediately crossed the room to embrace her.

'I'm so happy to see you Lizzy, and I have the most wonderful news. Mr Bingley and I are engaged!'

'I'm not the least surprised Jane, and I have a surprise of my own. Mr Darcy and I engaged as well – so you see travelling has agreed with us both.'

Jane Bennett was not the type of young lady to be suspicious by nature, but could not help but look at between her sister and Mr Darcy incredulously. 'You are in earnest Lizzy? This is a most wonderful surprise', and turning to Mr Darcy and his cousin, 'Forgive me for not greeting you before Mr Darcy and please accept my congratulations I am most happy to soon have a brother.'

'Miss Bennett it is a pleasure to see you and hear of your engagement to my friend, I hope you will be with us often at Pemberley. May I introduce my cousin, Colonel Fitzwilliam? Cousin, this is Elizabeth's eldest sister, Miss Jane Bennett.

'A pleasure to make your acquaintance Miss Bennett and congratulations on your forthcoming nuptials. Darcy and Bingley are fortunate men to have secured the hands of such lovely sisters.'

'You will have to beware Jane, Colonel Fitzwilliam is most charming and will soon have convinced you to tell him far too much', said Lizzy and taking Darcy's arm laughed with the group.

…

Darcy was relieved to find the Gardiner's people of sense and fashion and was happy to accept their invitation to dine with them the following night, with Bingley attending as well. Before departing he also managed to convince Elizabeth to call at Darcy House in the morning to meet his sister, with Miss Bennett.

He hoped for his sanity that Elizabeth's dearest sister would prove to be a poor chaperone.

…

Darcy was pleased to see Elizabeth and his sister so happy in one another's company, and envisioned many joyful days together in the future at Pemberley. He also felt himself warming to Jane Bennett, who he had found rather dull before, as she took pains to know Georgiana, despite being shy herself and began to see why Lizzy was so devoted to her. However, as much as he had enjoyed the morning surrounded by three very lovely and different women, Darcy found himself becoming increasingly aroused by his beloved's modest neckline and sparkling eyes. If only he had realised how much he loved her at Netherfield, they would be married by now and he could be spending every spare moment of his time devoted to her pleasure. He briefly entertained himself with a fantasy of sneaking into Elizabeth's room while she had been staying at Netherfield and all the ways he could have tempted her to let him into her bed. Feeling overcome with desire, he rose from his seat, held out his hand to Lizzy and said, 'Miss Bennett, Georgiana, please excuse us. I need to speak with Elizabeth regarding some wedding plans. We will join you in an hour for lunch. Come, dearest', and taking her arm steered her towards the library.

Elizabeth imagined that Darcy would steal some kisses away from the innocent eyes of their sisters, but she surprised when after entering the library he locked the door behind him.

'William?' she asked in bewilderment, surely he would not seduce her in the middle of the day in a house full of servants and their respective sisters so close by.

For a moment he simply leaned against the door and stared at her with the same intense look that Lizzy had learned to recognise as the moment before his restraint snapped.

'Come here Lizzy.'

'William, we cannot. The servants will hear and our sisters are just down the corridor.'

'The servants are busy preparing lunch and cleaning your rooms – and even if they did hear they are smart enough to keep quiet. Besides we shall be so quiet no one will suspect. Now, come here.'

But Lizzy remained where she was and defiantly shook her head at his high handed request, she knew she would have to learn to hold her own against him in these games or she would quickly be overwhelmed by his strong personality in every aspect of their marriage.

Excitement flickered in Darcy's face at her refusal, clearly he liked a challenge and as he moved closer to her, to tease him Lizzy walked further away from him until his desk divided them.

Placing his hands on the desk opposite her, Darcy leaned in and softly said, 'Enough of this impertinence Lizzy, be good and I shall reward you quickly but keep teasing me and you shall have to beg for your release.'

'I am being good, Mr Darcy, after all how can an unmarried lady accept such attentions? I think it best we return to the music room', Elizabeth said in a very proper tone and began to walk around the desk towards the library door.

Darcy swiftly walked around the desk to block her way and replied, 'Not so quickly Miss Bennett, we still have those wedding matters to discuss', and pulling her tightly into his arms, kissed her hard and immediately began unfastening the buttons of her dress. Lizzy squirmed against him, but he held her tight and kissing the way up her neck whispered, 'It is for the best that you take it off my beloved, otherwise it will be quite ruined by the time I'm done with you.'

Lizzy could feel the excitement between her legs growing, but remained still as her dress pooled at their feet and modestly averted her eyes from Darcy's – she could not give in so quickly not matter how tempted she was to.

Darcy stepped back to admire her better, while keeping hold of her hands and said, 'How beautiful you are, my love. You're just how I imagined you would be – and I spent many hours contemplating the heavenly wonders under your modest dresses. At Netherfield when Miss Bingley tried to capture my attention by strolling around the room with you, at the ball when we danced, when I called on you at the Parsonage, at Rosings when my aunt would drone on and on. How I've longed to hold you!' And having concluded pulled her into his arms again and began kissing her neck.

Excited to hear how very improper his thoughts had been, but determined to maintain her composure Lizzy replied teasingly, 'No wonder you were such a poor conversationalist Mr Darcy if your thoughts were so occupied, perhaps a better use of your time would have been listening to your aunt's 'excellent' advice. Now, you must excuse me, as I really must return to the music room.'

'No, I will not excuse you', and tightening his grip on her arms guided her out of her dress at their feet and around to stand behind his desk. Once they were level with it he placed his hands on her hips and leaned into her until she was bent over the desk with her arms resting on the papers so neatly arranged there.

Darcy leaned around her and pulled a pile of papers forward for her inspection and said, 'Look at this Lizzy, it is our marriage settlement, I wanted you to see it before confirming it with your father.'

'How very thoughtful of you, Mr Darcy', she replied in a calm voice as she tried to ignore the sensation of his hands stroking her thighs and his lips on her neck. She quickly read through the settlement, shocked at the amounts of money involved and this coupled with his fingers delicately tracing patterns on legs, getting teasingly close to where she wanted them only for them to retreat away was making her lightheaded.

'William, this is too much. There's no need to settle so much on me, particularly as I have virtually no dowry to speak of! This is far too generous! Lizzy cried having read through the paperwork and tried to turn in his arms, but Darcy held her in place.

'It is the least I can do for you. I want you to be safe and protected always, even if I am not here. And being Mrs Darcy will be an expensive business after all – you will have to often replace dresses, chemises, stockings….'

'Whatever do you mean, William?'

'I mean, that the only reason I did not rip that dress off you a moment ago is that you don't yet have a wardrobe here and our sisters might be somewhat suspicious if I returned you naked to the music room.'

'My poor dresses!'

'Your poor dresses are in the way of what I most want, which is to be as close as possible to you at all times', he whispered to her, as his fingers moved up between her legs to find her hot and wet from his teasing and he very softly rubbed that special bundle of nerves, while continuing to kiss her neck and rubbing himself against her firm bottom. He rubbed her quickly in rhythmic circles followed by hard taps, all while continuing to point out the pertinent points of the marriage settlement in a calm voice, until he could feel her thighs squeezing together in anticipation of her pleasure – which she was close to reaching…when he abruptly pulled his hand away and sat in the chair behind them.

Furious Lizzy turned round to find Darcy gazing at her with a small smile on his face and having caught her eye very slowly tasted his fingers.

'Very nice Lizzy, but you're right we should return.'

'But…'

'But what? Did you want something, Miss Bennett?'

Red faced and hot with desire, Lizzy leant back against the desk, still in only her chemise as Darcy sat perfectly attired opposite her and tried to compose herself as she felt the need between her legs.

'You seem to have become absent minded, William. Are you sure there's not something you need to finish?'

'No, I am quite at leisure Miss Bennett, but I would of course be happy to offer my assistance if needed.'

'I would not wish to importune you Mr Darcy, I'm sure I can resolve the matter myself', Lizzy replied with a dark look and sat on top of his desk. Spreading her legs and placing a small foot on each of his knees, she closed her eyes, took a deep breath and touched herself, rubbing gently and tried to repeat the way he had touched her. Her pleasure grew rapidly and as she picked up the pace, Lizzy opened her eyes to see Darcy staring at her in desire and adoration, his eyes flicking between her face and her busy hand.

Darcy caught her eye and said, 'Look at me and finish.'

Happy to comply, Lizzy continued to rub herself and felt herself so close to her release… until Darcy's hand abruptly stilled hers and she opened her eyes to find him leaning forward and looking stern when he said, 'Not yet Miss Bennett, you will have to ask me very nicely first for permission, I did promise to make you beg, did I not?'

Furious and painfully aroused, Lizzy refused to give in, 'Perhaps I shall simply wait until I return to Gracechurch Street, you have been an excellent teacher and I'm sure I could finish…my task alone.'

'You will not leave this room, until you have been thoroughly pleasured and besides there are some actions one simply cannot perform for one self, allow me to demonstrate', replied a thoroughly amused and aroused Mr Darcy and promptly leant forward to kiss his way up her thigh until he could taste her. Alternating between long hard licks and gentle sucking, Darcy soon had Lizzy breathing heavily and desperate to finish. Feeling her need, he asked, 'Ready to beg Miss Bennett?'

Lizzy was feeling desperate, but shook her head and tried to calm her overwhelming desires.

'Still not begging? Seems like you need convincing Miss Bennett' and having said this stood up, turned her around and bent her over the desk again. Feeling defiant Lizzy moved a hand down to stroke herself, but Darcy caught her hands and held them behind her back. Unbuttoning his breeches with his free hand and then placing his tip at her entrance he very slightly pushed into her wetness as she tried not to moan. His hand reached round and touched her with a feather light caress, and he said, 'say please, Lizzy and you will enjoy it.'

Too desperate for anymore defiance, Lizzy whispered 'Please William, please!'

'Good girl' he replied and quickly thrust his full length into her. Letting go off her hands, he stood closer to her and slipped one hand between her legs and other into the top of chemise to squeeze her breasts.

Lizzy's moans grew loader until Darcy's hand covered her mouth, and increased the speed of his thrusts and hand until her body convulsed in long waited pleasure and went limp against him as he too succumbed.

With shaky legs Darcy pulled them back into his seat and held her close to him. He was so pleased with her teasing, her reactions to him and the initiative she had showed by pleasuring herself; watching her had been the most erotic experience of his life and he intended to convince her to do so many more times in the future.

Lizzy looked up at him and breathlessly said, 'I hope you're going to be better behaved than that at dinner tonight.'

_Dinner with the Gardiners and an awkward conversation with Jane coming next._


	6. Chapter 6

After having successfully eluded her sister the night before by feigning exhaustion and being surrounded by their cousins in the morning and then with the Darcys in the afternoon, Lizzy was finally cornered by Jane as they dressed for dinner.

Lizzy was studiously avoiding looking at Jane and showed more interest in her image in the mirror than she ever had before, mostly to avoid the conversation she knew Jane was about to force her to have and partly because she did rather want to look her best for her Mr Darcy.

Her Mr Darcy. What a strange and oddly satisfying thought.

'Lizzy, you cannot avoid me forever. Now you simply must tell me how you came to be engaged to Mr Darcy? I thought you disliked him so?' Asked an incredulous Jane.

'It has been an odd courtship Jane. One I was not even aware of until William proposed.'

'So he courted you at Rosings?' Did you know he would be there?'

'No it was a complete surprise. When I arrived Mr Collins informed me that Darcy and his cousin would be making their annual visit a few weeks after my departure and then suddenly a week into my stay they unexpectedly turned up. William has since said that he came to Rosings early after Lady Catherine mentioned me in one of her letters – to see me because he had not been able to forget me.

I saw him often over the following weeks, which will surprise you I know as I never mentioned him in my letters, as I thought he would remind you of Mr Bingley and distress you.

When I saw him he said little, but looked at me often, in what I thought was dislike so you can imagine my surprise when one night after my excusing myself from the joining the party at Rosings he arrived alone to enquire after me.

Then after pacing about the room in an agitated manner, he suddenly said, 'You must allow me to tell you how ardently I admire and love you,' I have never been more surprised in my life Jane!

'I can well imagine Lizzy. What a romantic thing to say! But did you have no clue to his regard beforehand? Perhaps you missed the signs?'

'Well more than once we 'accidentally met' while I was out walking, which made me suspicious but then he was so quiet that I thought he must simply be bored at Rosings and any company, even mine, was preferable to his Aunt's. And he certainly looked at me often, but it never seemed to be in pleasure – though I recognised that look now.'

'Recognise it as what Lizzy?'

'Lust and admiration. Mr Darcy is a very passionate man.'

'Has he attempted to take liberties with you?' Jane asked delicately.

'Not attempted, but very much succeeded. Oh Jane, I do not know how to tell you the rest of the story.'

'Come now, at this point you must tell me everything.'

'After declaring his love for me, Mr Darcy went onto be so insulting of our family and connections that we had a furious quarrel; about his pride, Mr Wickham and Mr Bingley.'

'Mr Bingley?'

'I'm afraid to tell you, I so want you to like him' and after a pause Lizzy continued, 'Mr Darcy convinced Mr Bingley to leave Netherfield after the ball because he believed you did not care for his friend and that our mother was forcing you into the match. So you see, when he asked my reasons for refusing him I told him that I could never marry a man who had so destroyed the happiness of my dearest sister.'

'Lizzy, I already knew this. Charles told me everything and I am not angry with Mr Darcy, he was acting to protect his friend from what he thought would be a marriage of unequal affection. It must be very hard for wealthy young men to know if a lady truly loves them or the material considerations they bring to a marriage.'

'Jane, you are too forgiving!'

'It is hard to be angry, when I am so happy and I do believe that Mr Darcy acted with the best of intentions. What did he say about Mr Wickham?'

'I've been such a fool, Jane. Mr Wickham is not the man I thought he was, in truth he turned down the living he had been left by William's father and was given £3000 in compensation which he quickly squandered. He also tried to convince Georgina to elope with him in order to try and gain her £30,000 fortune when she was only fifteen! She was just a child. How could have been so taken in by him?' Lizzy cried. She had been so consumed with thoughts of William the last few days that she had quite forgotten about Mr Wickham.

'You are not the only one who he fooled – the whole of Meryton was under his spell.'

'I was so ready to believe his lies about William, because he had hurt my pride and I ashamed of how easily taken I was.'

'You must forgive yourself, Lizzy. Next time you will be more careful and all we can do is learn from our mistakes. Now finish the story, how did a furious quarrel end in an engagement?'

Lizzy paused for a moment and said, 'William is a surprisingly persuasive man, when he chooses to be.'

'What did he say to convince you? I cannot believe someone has bested you in a game of wits!'

'He did not use words to persuade me…but in fact compromised me, quite thoroughly.'

'Lizzy, this is most shocking. And Mr Darcy is so proper!'

'He is not proper when we are alone…and that is one of the pressings reasons for us to marry within the month.'

'Do you mean to say that you…er…preceded your wedding vows?'

'Yes, and rather more than once. William is quite insatiable.'

At this announcement Jane sat completely still in shocked silence and stared at her sister while trying to comprehend what she had been told.

'But Lizzy why did you let him? Mama has always said it was unpleasant.'

'Mama is quite wrong – or at least it must vary very much depending on the man and the first time William was quite forceful. At first I was furious that he was forcing his attentions on me, but then I quickly began to enjoy it and encourage him.'

'Do you mean to say it is enjoyable?'

'Intensely so! There is much pleasure to be had in the marital bed', Lizzy responded enthusiastically and privately thought and the chaise lounge, Inn, desk…

'And how do you feel towards Mr Darcy now?'

'My feelings are very confused; with hindsight I realised that much of my original dislike was based on his slight at the Meryton Assembly which allowed me to be so easily taken in by Mr Wickham.

Now, I find him incredibly handsome and I long for the pleasure that he can give me, and he certainly can keep up with me in an argument. I must admit that I still find his pride insufferable at times and I do not know him as well I wish. What do you think of him, Jane?'

'I never disliked him as you did Lizzy. He is a difficult man to know on such a short acquaintance, but I think an honourable one. After all he quickly reunited Charles and me when informed of his mistake and he certainly seems to love you very much. I have never seen him smile so much or seem so at ease in company before, perhaps with you at his side he will continue to improve.'

….

Dinner passed pleasantly and Elizabeth was pleased to see Darcy taking pains to become better acquainted with the relations that he had readily scorned but five days ago.

Lizzy and Jane had determined before dinner to take Georgina under their wing and put her ease as much as they could and under their gentle tutelage she relaxed into her surroundings and even ventured an opinion or two – though only when she was least likely to be heard by her dinner companions.

Darcy was surprised to find dinner passing much enjoyably than he had predicted, as a rule he hated having to spend an evening with new acquaintances, but found the Gardiners such good conversationalists that they quickly passed from civilities and into mutually interesting topics. Mrs Gardiner he discovered had grown up close to Pemberley and was keen to compare memories and acquaintances with her future nephew.

After dinner, Darcy sat as close to Lizzy as propriety allowed and placed his hand next to hers on the couch. Jane and Charles sat on another sofa nearby, while the Gardiners sat with Georgina near the fireplace effectively allowing the engaged couples to converse alone while maintaining the properties.

This close Darcy could smell her perfume and feel the warmth of her body so tantalisingly near his. He reached out his little finger to stroke the edge of her hand, the same hand he had watch her use to pleasure herself on his desk and quietly said, 'What a naughty little hand this is. I wonder what it will get up to tonight.'

Lizzy blushed to be reminded of her wanton behaviour earlier at Darcy's townhouse and replied, 'Why it will be asleep along with the rest of me, William. What else would it be up to?'

'I'm sure it could not sleep so peacefully, when it has so much practice to do before its next performance.'

'And what performance would that be?'

'You wonderful playing of course', Darcy cleverly replied alluding to both her performance on the pianoforte and on his desk earlier at Darcy House.

'Once we are married, I hope you will often grace me such a performance. You have a very good notion of fingering, but constant practice is necessary to reach excellence. In fact I insist that you practice every night until we're married, my beloved,' and then with a superb imitation of Lady Catherine, Darcy continued, 'I will be most seriously displeased if you do not.'

'Your Aunt is most wise, dearest and I of course must bow to her opinion on all things.'

'I'm pleased to find you so malleable for once, Lizzy', and leaning closer said with a heated expression, 'And I look forward to seeing the results soon, very soon my love.'

…

Later that night, as Elizabeth lay in bed she pondered the mystery of her betrothed. When they had first met in Meryton she has found him cold and dour, but since that night at the Parsonage he had been passionate and warm, though at times still reserved in company. Was this sudden mirth temporary or was he changed? And how was he changing her?

Thinking of William soon led to warmer thoughts and remembering his earlier advice to practice, Lizzy closed the bed curtains in case she was unexpectedly disturbed and was thankful that for once she wasn't sharing a room with Jane. Lizzy was unsure how to start, Darcy had so far always initiated their trysts, and she wondered if perhaps he would enjoy it if she took the initiative next time? Perhaps when they all travelled to Meryton in a few days and could find some time alone.

Thinking back to their time at Netherfield Lizzy wondered how Darcy would have reacted if she had taken the initiative then, in particular the last day of her stay when they had sat in the library together in complete silence for over half an hour while the others were busy.

Lizzy squeezed her breasts and imagined being back in the library with Darcy as he had studiously pursued his book and avoided looking at her.

'_What are you reading Mr Darcy', Lizzy asked softly._

_Darcy looked up from his book startled to find her suddenly standing so close to him, he could the lavender of her perfume and the swell of her bosom was tantalisingly level with his head._

_She was so fine boned and yet curvaceous, and wonderfully natural, unlike the ever persistent Mss Bingley with her many feathers and jingling bracelets. _

_Miss Bennett had never smiled at him likes this before, softly with an seductive look in her sparkling eyes._

'_I'm reading some of John Donne poems, Miss Bennett.'_

'_You are? He is a favourite of mine,' Lizzy replied and abruptly sat in his lap and quoted: _

"_Licence my roving hands, and let them go  
Behind, before, above, between, below.  
Oh my America! my new-found-land."_

'_You're father let you read those poems of his?' Darcy asked with an unsteady voice._

'_My father does not know everything I read, nor does he need to know everything I do. Now be good and kiss me.'_

_Lizzy captured his lips and held onto his hair as he initially remained still in shock, but after a long moment his mouth softened against hers and returned the kiss. She opened her eyes to find his eyes black with desire and felt his hand slip under the petticoats of her dress. Darcy's hand quickly found her and his clever fingers stroked her as they continued to kiss heatedly._

'_Miss Bennett, we must stop this. Anyone could walk in? Darcy breathlessly said._

'_Is that what you really want to do, Mr Darcy? Doesn't it excite you to feel how wet I am for you? You certainly feel excited,' Lizzy teased and rubbed her hip against his hardness._

Back in the guest room of her uncle house, Lizzy tried to hold back her moans as she touched herself, imagining herself in Darcy's lap and it was his hands rubbing small circles into her clit and squeezing her breast.

_Lizzy stood up, pulled up her skirts and sat in Darcy's lap, with a leg either side of his slim hips. She unbuttoned his trousers as he leaned forward to kiss her cleavage and she stroked him._

'_Oh Lizzy,' Darcy moaned when her small, warm hand found him. Sitting closer she positioned him at her entrance and then slowly sat down again with him firmly inside her. Bracing her hands on his shoulders she moved urgently up and down, and when he groaned covered her mouth with his to quieten him._

_Faster and faster they moved together. Desperate to finish before they were disturbed…_

Lizzy could feel the warmth between her legs growing and moved her fingers more quickly until she had bite her pillow to stop herself crying out in her pleasure.

Yes, she thought afterwards William is quite right, I must practice every night.

…

_Fun at Netherfield next…_


	7. Chapter 7

Mr Darcy and Mr Bingley arrived together early the following morning and it was quickly agreed that the engaged couples would walk out together at the local park, before their peace was destroyed by the imminent arrival of Mrs Bennett later that morning.

Once at the park the couples took separate paths and agreed to meet back at the entrance in an hour. Darcy of course instantly directed Lizzy towards the most sheltered path with a secluded bench. Once they were seated, he gently kissed her hands and continued to hold them as he asked, 'So my love, did you take my advice and practice last night?'

'Yes, I did', Lizzy said with a shy smile, 'I must thank you for your most excellent recommendation.'

'What did you think of while practising, my dearest, loveliest Elizabeth?'

'I think you meant who I thought of, rather than what, did you not dearest? I shall tell you though, as you asked so sweetly. I dreamed of a very sullen gentlemen who once studiously read his book while we were alone at Netherfield and refused to even look my way; until I felt forced to distract him from his learned endeavours.'

'And how did he respond to such attentions?'

'He seemed most pleasantly surprised, and soon put that learned mind of his to good use.'

'I'm sure he was most happy to suddenly be given his heart's desire – I imagine he had been trying desperately hard to concentrate on his book and resisting the urge to kiss you until you agreed to marry him.'

'He should never resist the urge to kiss me, it is most ungenerous of him,' replied Lizzy and shyly asked, 'even then you were attracted to me?'

'From the moment I saw you smile, Lizzy.'

'Then I shall smile often, if that is the result. Now let us discuss our wedding and make up our minds before my mother arrives. I was speaking to Jane last night and explained that we planned to marry as soon as possible and she suggested a double wedding, as after all we would be expected to wait to marry until after Jane and Bingley otherwise as she is the eldest.'

'And Jane is happy to marry within the next few weeks?'

'She has been waiting for Mr Bingley for a long time and as long as he agrees, Jane does not want to wait longer than necessary. I also explained to her that in our case sooner, rather than later would be advisable.'

'I see, and how did she take that news?'

'Better than I expected, but then Jane has always had the amazing ability to regain her equilibrium with more ease than anyone else I have ever I known. She loves me as well, which helped her see past our scandalous behaviour! But are you happy with a double wedding, William?'

'As long as I'm marrying you, my love the rest is inconsequential though sharing the day with Charles and your sister does have a certain appeal. Charles will be pleased, he told me on the way here that he thought your mother would want quite a long engagement in order to plan a truly lavish wedding breakfast.'

'Excellent, then I'm sure he's agreeing to plan right now, cried Lizzy and gave Darcy one of her dazzling smiles.

'Now, to convince Mama…

…

Mrs Bennett was so in awe of Mr Darcy that she only gave the weakest of protests when the four of them announced that they planned to marry in three weeks; and was quickly swept along by the promise of wedding shopping and the excitement of a double wedding. In fact, she was soon convinced it had been her idea - long engagements would be so trying on her nerves after all.

…

After three hectic days in London full of shopping for wedding clothes, Lizzy was happy to be leaving for Longbourne in the morning; though it meant leaving Darcy behind while he and Charles waited for Miss Bingley and the Hursts to join them before they could depart for Netherfield.

Darcy was not happy for Lizzy to be leaving without him, but conceded that she must return home to plan the wedding and he stay in London to take care of the legal arrangements. He cheered considerably when Lizzy pointed it out they would be able to meet alone with considerably more ease in Hertfordshire than in London.

…

Four days without Darcy had left Lizzy in low spirits, and the ridiculous behaviour of her younger sisters to the announcement of her and Jane's advantageous marriages combined with her father's frequent interrogations as to how her betrothal came about had exhausted her patience.

Most trying of all were her mother's constant exclamations of delight to all their neighbours of the upcoming wedding and the frequent looks of surprise she was graced with that she would be marrying Mr Darcy – after all as her mother reminded them she was not nearly as beautiful as Jane or as amicable Lydia.

She spent her days dreaming of when she would be at Pemberley with Darcy, the details of the house were vague but her thoughts on her beloved and all the pleasure he brought were dwelled on in great detail particularly as she 'practised'.

…

Five days after she left London, Darcy and Mr Bingley arrived to call at Longbourne. Darcy eyes immediately sought her out and after paying his civilities to Mrs Bennett moved to sit beside her, the heat in his eyes contrasted sharply with the gentleness of the kiss he placed upon her hand and Lizzy could feel that now familiar tension building in her body. As soon as propriety allowed, the engaged couples escaped to the gardens and silently agreed to go in separate directions. Darcy was silent as Lizzy guided him towards a secluded walled garden far away from the house, but his gaze on her face was almost severe with intensity.

'I've missed you terribly William,' Lizzy told Darcy with a smile.

'Have you dearest? I'm glad to hear it, I have been pining for you. Georgiana has not been pleased with my bad temper the last few days.'

Lizzy laughed and as they entered the walled garden said, 'Poor Georgiana! Your glowering and brooding is quite a fearful sight to behold. I seem to remember Mr Bingley once tell me that you are quite frightful on Sunday afternoon with nothing to do. Shall I be forced to hide in my rooms?'

Darcy grabbed Lizzy's shoulders and pulled her into a hard kiss, which she responded to heatedly. Walking her back until she pressed against the wall while continuing to kiss her and stroke her back.

'You should expect to spend many afternoon in _our_ bedchamber, Lizzy. Have you not realised yet how easily you can remedy my poor temper with your smiles and kisses? Besides you have been the source of my bad temper since we met, you have no idea how hard I have worked to maintain my composure. How trying it was not to lean over and kiss your neck at Netherfield', he whispered and kissed her neck, 'how impossible it was not to squeeze you as you so tantalisingly walked beside me at Rosings,' and reached down to gently squeeze her bottom, 'and how desperately I wanted to touch you at your uncle's house,' and moved his hand to the front of her body to cup between her legs.

'How easily you are tempted, Mr Darcy!'

'Only by you, Lizzy', replied Darcy and rubbed her persistently through the thin muslin of her dress.

'William, we can't here.'

'I know, but let me touch you Lizzy', Darcy whispered and pulled up the skirts of her dress with one hand and began stroking her with the other. He found her hot and wet for him.

'How ready you are for me, my love. It would be cruel of me to leave you wanting.'

'William, we mustn't,' Lizzy replied, but could not stop her hips working in tandem with his hand.

'Sshhh, we would not want to be heard now. Let me please you dearest, it will give me sweet dreams tonight. That's it, good girl,' Darcy said as Lizzy put her arms around him and brought him to closer to her. He placed the lightest of kisses on her neck as his fingers rubbed small circles into her clit. After a few moments, her tensing body and hard breathing told him that she was close and to push her over the edge, he slipped fingers deep inside and used his thumb to keep rubbing that bundle of nerves. He moved his hand faster and faster until her body stiffened and shuddered, and then as her breathing slowed slightly pressed his thumb sharply against her clit to bring her to completion again. Lizzy could not help but cry out at the unexpected pleasure and Darcy quietened her with a deep kiss.

'Oh Lizzy, if only I could be inside of your right now!' Darcy said in frustration, 'you must meet somewhere soon, two weeks until our wedding night is too long to wait.'

'Oh William, I cannot bear to wait either, I'm sure we'll be able to find a secluded glen somewhere soon, but cannot I please you too now?'

'Do not tempt me! Unfortunately the evidence of my pleasure is more difficult to hide than yours. I can wait – but not too long.'

'How scandalous you are William! And I thought you so proper before!'

'It was so I could catch you unawares Miss Bennett,' and covered her face with kisses before returning to her mouth, 'how I've missed you. Now we should sit down over here on this bench before I lose all sense of reason and take you against this charming wall.'

After tidying up with the help of Darcy's handkerchief and straightening their clothes, they sat together on a small bench and he pulled Lizzy to his chest and put his arms around her.

'How are you really, darling? You seemed in poor spirits earlier, what is troubling you?'

'In truth the surprise of my neighbours in our engagement has been trying.'

'Their surprise?'

'That you would ask me to marry you. It has been rather trying to my vanity.'

'I imagine they are more surprised that you would agree to marry me, than that I would want to marry you. I fear I am not well liked in Meryton, from my own proud behaviour and Wickham's lies, but let's talk more of that later, the day is too sweet to speak of him. And Lizzy, when I first came to Mertyton with Bingley I was told that you and Jane were the beauties of the county and they were quite right – many a man will envy me such a lovely wife.'

'Surprised that I would agree to marry you - hardly. You are a most eligible gentleman, Darcy. I imagine there have been a horde of women trying to marry you, with Miss Bingley being one of the most persistent of them.

'Wanting to marry my position, not me. That is another matter entirely.'

'Some perhaps, but more than one young lady has chased you I'm sure for much more wanton reasons. Perhaps even a few married ones as well? Lizzy asked with an arched look. Darcy coloured at this and replied, 'Perhaps…but I have always avoided entanglements of that sort.'

Lizzy laughed and said, 'I don't doubt! Have no fear I shall not ask for names. I shall have to control my temper when we are in society and you are surrounded by flattering ladies – I believe I shall be quite a possessive wife.'

'Good.'

'You are not afraid?'

'Of you not wanting to share me? Hardly. I have been much more afraid of a loveless marriage with one of the ladies of the ton who hold their marriage vows so lightly. I should warn you, I will not share you I do not know what you have heard of the ton and its morals, but I am very traditional when it comes to marriage vows.'

'I'm glad to hear it…and I'm particularly interested in 'with thy body I thee worship' part of our upcoming vows. I think it will require constant practice, do you not agree?'

'Most definitely. I only wish we could practice now, I am feeling particularly fervent right this moment.'

'What did you mean earlier about _our_ bedchamber?'

'I have hoped that we will share a bedchamber, my parents did and their's was a happy marriage. You will have your own dressing and sitting rooms of course, but I cannot bear the thought of sleeping away from you.'

'I have shared a bed with Jane for as long as I can remember, I would be quite lonely on my own. I imagine you will not be such terrible company in her place, but what will we do when we quarrel?

'We shall simply have to finish quarrelling in bed, it is the best place to work out difficulties and we are sure to find much inspiration for forgiveness there.'

Lizzy laughed at Darcy's teasing and told him, 'I cannot wait until we are home together at Pemberley.'

'Nor I, dearest. My dreams are full of the future – though I am finding our courtship rather enjoyable. We should return to the sitting room before your father comes looking for you.'

…

Later as they had afternoon tea with her family Lizzy watched as Darcy took a bite of bread and then subtlety licked the fingers that had so recently been deep inside her and gaze her a hungry look.

The room suddenly felt very warm indeed.


	8. Chapter 8

Darcy and Mr Bingley called early again the next day, with the Hursts, Miss Bingley and Miss Darcy who had been too fatigued from their journey the day before to join them; fortunately for the eldest Miss Bennetts their silly younger sisters had already left for Meryton.

After the usual greetings and pleasantries, Darcy and Georgiana joined Lizzy on a couch and fell into happy conversation. Darcy was pleased to see how quickly Lizzy and his sister had warmed to one another, and Georgiana seemed braver in company with her future sister in law beside her.

Their happy party was intruded upon by the cold voice of Miss Bingley, 'I must congratulate you, Miss Bennett, on your upcoming nuptials to Mr Darcy.

'Thank you, Miss Bingley.'

'Louisa and I were so surprised to hear the news when we arrived in London; how enterprising you and Jane must have been to have secured husbands so quickly – and your mother must have been _so_ pleased with your choice of bridegrooms.'

The clear insult that she and Jane were mercenary and conniving was not lost on Lizzy, but hardly unexpected from that lady, but she was determined to be as civil as possibly for her sister's sake who would soon be bound by marriage to put up with Miss Bingley.

'You are giving Elizabeth and Miss Bennett undue credit, Miss Bingley. Charles and I myself did all the work after all, in fact I quite chased Elizabeth across the country. I had hoped to pay my addresses the next time we visited Netherfield, but having discovered that Elizabeth was visiting her cousin, Mr Collins and his wife near Rosings I decided to visit my aunt earlier than planned in order to be in her presence,' interjected Mr Darcy, before Lizzy could think of an appropriate response.

'I had no idea you could be so impulsive, brother. Miss Elizabeth you are a good influence on William already!' Georgiana said and laughed, and then seemed shocked to have spoken aloud in company.

Mortified at Darcy's words, (having secretly believed that he must have been forced into a compromising position by Eliza and felt honour bound to marry her), Caroline unwisely said, 'Yes, Miss Eliza is certainly impulsive. I remember when she walked three miles to Netherfield once and arrived with her petticoats six inches deep in mud.'

'Yes, I'm rather hard on my petticoats. I always go through twice as many as Jane,' Lizzy responded, refusing to be cowed.

'It was very kind of Miss Elizabeth to exert herself to call on Jane, who was so unwell at the time. I thought she looked very well when she arrived,' responded Mr Bingley who was not pleased with his sister's sharp comments and determined to speak to her later.

'More than well, Charles. Most beautiful. Long walks agree with you, Lizzy,' a smiling Darcy added.

Lizzy blushed at such a compliment in company, but rallied to respond to respond, 'As much as I enjoy extravagant compliments William, we must excuse Mr Bingley he was rather preoccupied with Jane's beauty at that time.'

Lizzy's light hearted response and the general laughter of the company lifted the anxious mood of the room, which even Mrs Bennett had noticed.

'Mrs Bennett, I had hoped that you and your family could join us at Netherfield this evening for dinner? I do hope you will excuse the late notice?' Caroline asked, feeling quite pleased that she could extend this civility to appease Charles, who was looking at her with a most displeased expression, and knowing it unlikely the Bennetts would be able to accept.

'How very kind of you, Miss Bingley, but unfortunately we are already engaged with my sister, perhaps another evening,' replied Mrs Bennett but having registered Miss Bingley's displeasure at her daughters' engagements continued, 'but Jane and Lizzy can join you, my sister will not mind a last minute change in numbers.

Caroline was furious. She had hoped at least that if the Bennetts had accepted she could have enjoyed reminding Darcy of the impropriety of his betrothed's connections, but she calmly responded, 'How lovely, we are glad they can join us.'

…

Dinner passed agreeably enough at Netherfield, and Lizzy was delighted to see Darcy taking pains to know Jane better. Miss Bingley and her sister were not so agreeable and had made many witticisms regarding country fashions and manners, but being in Darcy's company was enough to compensate for the torture of theirs.

The light rain that had travelled with Lizzy and Jane to Netherfield had increased continuously throughout dinner, and by the time the gentleman joined them in the sitting room a storm raged outside. After persistent hints from Mr Bingley, Caroline offered them hospitality for the night which they readily agreed to.

As she said agreed to stay the night, Lizzy looked towards Darcy and found him watching her with that exciting intense stare and she fully expected a visitor in the night.

…

Lizzy awoke to feel Darcy's hot, persistent tongue between her legs, teasing her awake.

'William,' she whispered and Darcy responded by licking and sucking her clit harder. Lizzy suddenly realised in what an odd position she had been sleeping and made to move her hands down, only to find her them tied to the bed.

'William, what are you doing?'

'Pleasuring you of course, Miss Bennett,' Darcy's deep voice responded from beneath the covers.

'Why are my hands tied?'

'To hold you in place, dearest.'

'And I need to be held in place because?'

'Because I intend to pleasure you until you can't bear it and then turn you over and do it again,' replied Darcy and proceeded to continue licking and sucking her clit until her moans filled the room.

'Lizzy, you're forgetting the first rule. You have to be very, very quiet – until we're married and then you may be as loud as you wish.'

'And how exactly am I meant to stay quiet, when you persist in such an activity?'

'Well I never said it would be easy for you, Lizzy. Sadly I'm without a cravat – now be a good girl and bite the pillow,' replied Darcy and went back to teasing her with his mouth.

As two fingers slid inside and worked in tandem with his mouth, his other hand reached up and played with her nipples. The pleasure continued to build between her legs and Lizzy squirmed in the bed as she struggled to stay quiet – finally taking his advice and biting the pillow as she came hard.

How sweet his kisses were.

'William,' she whispered softly as she lay in that moment of complete contentment that only deep pleasure can produce on the body.

Darcy carried on licking and kissing her softly between her legs, until he felt her recover and then turned her over to lay on her stomach and covered her body with his.

'You're so wet for me, my love. I can't wait to be inside you.' Darcy whispered in her ear and stroked her breasts, 'Do you want me?'

'Yes!'

'Tell me what you want Lizzy?'

'William, please!'

'Tell me, dearest.'

'I want you inside me. I want you to pleasure me, William.'

'Oh Lizzy,' Darcy whispered and pushed inside of her slowly, enjoying how hot and welcoming Lizzy's body was. He put his weight on his forearms and slowly moved in and out of Elizabeth, teasing her with each stroke until she bucked her hips back against him impatiently.

Darcy groaned and felt his restraint breaking, he had planned to go slowly but it had been nearly a week since he'd had her. He slid his hands under breasts and holding her close steadily built up their speed and was delighted when Lizzy began to move with him, as his control began to dissolve completely he moved his hand down to rub her sensitive clit and moved his fingers quickly against her.

Darcy could feel her tightening and groaned, 'Yes, just like that, come with me Lizzy,' and took his own advice as they came together and bit the pillow.

Darcy untied Lizzy's arms and pulled her close against his chest, they lay together afterwards happily exchanging caresses and kisses while they regained their strength.

'I was pleasantly surprised to find a candle burning and you without a nightdress when I came to you, though you were quite soundly asleep.'

'Well I wanted you to feel welcome, William. I should warn you now I am a most sound sleeper and it is nearly impossible to wake me at times – I hope you will not use this knowledge against me.'

'So I have discovered myself, I tried kissing your mouth to wake you at first Lizzy but had to resort more desperate measures in order to rouse you.'

'If that is your method of waking me, you shall find me impossible to wake every morning in the future.'

'It would be my pleasure, Miss Bennett.'

'William, do all men 'kiss' their wives so? I have never heard married ladies speak of it before.'

'It is more common than you think, perhaps after the wedding you will find yourself told more than you have been in the past. I understand maiden ears are to be protected at all cost.'

'Yes, and I understand why now. It is less temptation not knowing how much pleasure there is to be had.'

'Very true,' replied Darcy and began kissing his way down her neck and cupping her breasts, 'it makes me so happy to have you in my arms…particularly when you are naked.'

'You share Miss Bingley's opinion of my 'country' dresses then? Lizzy teasingly asked.

'I make a point of never agreeing with Miss Bingley. Your dresses are very pretty Lizzy, – though as long as you don't start wearing turbans like Charles' sisters do I really do not mind as I intend to keep you unclothed as much as possible anyway.'

'I can solemnly promise to never wear a turban, Mr Darcy.'

'I'm glad to hear it; now I hope you are not tired, dearest, because I plan to take full advantage of finally of having you in a bed. Perhaps we could begin with a riding lesson?'


End file.
